1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted handle that can be used to illuminate a tool or work piece secured thereto, in which the lighted handle includes a handle member and a light module received within a portion of the handle member and removable therefrom.
2. Background Art
Developments in the art have produced various solutions to the problem of technicians working on equipment and components positioned in poorly-lighted environments. For example, automobile and industrial components are often located inside of unlighted enclosures or in areas that block external background light. This problem is particularly troublesome for industrial equipment that is located next to other components that can easily be damaged or that present a hazard to the technician, such as exposed high-voltage sources.
One prior art solution to this problem is a trouble light, which is a light that is connected to an outlet by an extension cord and that the technician hangs in a position to illuminate the component. One obvious problem with this solution is the requirement that an electrical outlet or other power source be located near the equipment that is to be serviced. Additionally, a trouble light and its extension cord are bulky so technicians do not normally carry them when inspecting and adjusting equipment.
Another solution in the art is the development of tools that generate their own light, instead of using external lighting. The advantage of this approach is that the beam of light generated by the tool is directed at the area where the technician is performing the work. Thus, the lighted tools can be used to manipulate nuts, bolts, screws and other fasteners in the poorly-lighted environments using light produced by the tool itself. One example of this solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,536, which issued to Montgomery in 1941. More recent examples of similar tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,829 to Hall and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,556 to Hrabar et al. The lighted tools have been found to be more advantageous than other prior art techniques.
However, many technicians still carry small flashlights in addition to the lighted tools. One reason is that the light generated by the tool is diffused passing though the tool more than passing through the lens of a flashlight and, therefore, the light from the tool is a lower intensity than from the flashlight. Moreover, the tool bit attachments block some of the light produced. In addition, the prior art illuminated tools are bulkier than flashlights because the tools must be able to withstand the stresses generated when the technician uses the tool to manipulate nuts, bolts, screws and other fasteners. Furthermore, the tool attachments increase the size of the tools, which also restricts their maneuverability in tight spaces. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a tool that has a light source which is removable from the tool and that can be used independently as a flashlight.
The present invention satisfies this and other needs in the art and comprises a handle member and a light module, or a flashlight, for illuminating a portion of the handle member. The portion of the handle member to which tool attachments are connected is its distal end. The handle member also defines a bore longitudinally extending along at least a portion of the length. A portion of the handle member is optically conductive between the bore and the distal end of the handle member so that light can traverse therethrough.
The light module or other illumination means having a light source is removably inserted into the bore of the handle member. The light module is of a size to be complementarily received within the bore so that the light source is disposed within the bore adjacent the distal end of the handle member. When the light source is energized, the light emitted therefrom illuminates the tool bit attachment or work piece attached to the distal end of the handle member. The light module can also be removed from the bore and used independently of the handle member.
A means for detachably securing the light module within the bore of the handle member allows the light module to be freely inserted into the bore for use of the tool and removed therefrom to be used as a flashlight. The preferred detachably securing means comprises a portion of the light module and a portion of the bore defining complementarily threaded surfaces. This detachably securing means provides a waterproof connection between the handle member and the light module and prevents accidental disengagement of the two components.
The present invention additionally includes a method for illuminating the first end of a work piece or a tool attachment that is longitudinally extending from distal end of the handle member. The method comprises the steps of first detachably inserting a light source into the bore of the handle member and then detachably securing the light source within the bore. The light source is energized to produce a light through the transparent portion of the handle member and onto the work piece.
These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.